


〈基锤〉Prey

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 基锤
Kudos: 2





	〈基锤〉Prey

“住手！不，不要！”金发男人的双手被束缚在身后，双腿被黑发男子抓住往两边分开。白色的浴袍因为他的动作已经从身上滑落，遮挡不住其下的风光，尤其是下身，黑发男人的指尖已经触及了最为隐秘的那处，眼中满是意味不明的情绪。

Thor有心想要挣扎，但是始终挣脱不了那人的控制。这么多年过去，这个人还是这般胡闹，竟然随随便便把他绑了过来，一上来又想对他做出这种事。

“呵，Thor，不需要这么紧张，毕竟，这也不是我们的第一次了，不是吗？”Loki居高临下地看着Thor，目光流连于对方的腹部——没有伤痕，没有松弛，没有小腹，没有任何他认为会有的迹象，依旧是那般完美的身材，按理来说，不应该是这样的。

“的确不是第一次，呵，不如说是，不是第一次对我来强的！”Thor冷笑，既然不爱，何不干脆放他走。几年前他都已经打算远走高飞了，而现在这个自私冷血的家伙又打算囚禁自己么？！

感受到触碰自己穴口的手指开始蠢蠢欲动，Thor紧张了起来，疯狂地扭动起自己的身子来，只想挣脱眼前之人的控制。

“放我走！现在还不算太迟，让我走，我就不计较这些，当初已经放手了，那为什么如今还要把我带来这里，还做出这种事！”

“Thor，我亲爱的Thor，我怎么可能放你走…”Loki迷醉的看着身下之人挣扎中露出的美好风景，重新压制住了他。看着动弹不得，仿佛完全被掌握在自己手中，只能任由自己摆布的Thor，心里有一种说不清的畅快感。

Loki的手抚上了Thor的腹部，动作轻柔无比，像是在对待一件稀世珍宝一样。

“呐Thor”顺着肌肉的纹理抚摸着曾经发生过某些奇妙变化的腹部，Loki口中传来了对于Thor来说宛若恶魔般的低语——

“孩子呢？”

Thor的表情扭曲了一瞬，很快便恢复正常，“什么孩子，你想继承人想疯了吧？”

那一瞬间的失控自然没有逃过Loki的眼睛，绿眸微敛，“就是我们的孩子啊，”凑近了Thor的耳边，“蛇和狮子的混血，那个拥有着我们血脉的孩子。”

Thor极力控制住自己的面部表情，可还是隐隐透露出一丝狰狞，他可不像这条蛇一样，阴险狡诈，能够完美演绎出各种角色，不露声色。

“我不知道你在说什么，我们没有孩子。”随即讽刺一笑，“哦，除非是你自己生了一个吧，那我就不知道了。”

还是学不乖呢，他的小狮子。

“既然你说没有孩子…那我们再生一个不就好了。”

Loki笑了笑，手指无情地刺入了Thor的身体。

END


End file.
